Sonic the Hedgehog (2019 Live Action TV series)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a Live Action Adaptation of the Sega Video Game Character and It's Franchise The Series Takes Place in Toronto With Live Action Actors Along With Diffrent Hair Styles for the Cast Also There's CGI Cheese The Show Aired on Disney XD In 2019. Pilot Similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog Movie Sonic is on the Run from Dr. Robotnik with Help from His Friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, And His Siblings Sonia and Manic. as They End Up in Green End City a New World Set in the Future And they Set out on the Quest to Find the Chaos Emeralds Meanwhile Making themselves New to This New World. Live Action Cast and Characters * Chris Pine as Sonic the Hedgehog: A Blue hedgehog who is on the run from Dr. Robotnik and Ends up In Green End City a Futuristic City He even likes running around in the city with his speed. * Alberto Rosende as Miles "Tails" Prower: A Yellow Fox who also ends up In Green End City as Well he also lives in the green end Motel along With his New Human Girlfriend Lucy Yuuki (Portrayed by Cherami Leigh) * Isiah Mufasta as Knuckles the Echidna: A Red Echidna, who Shares a Friendly Rivalry with Sonic he even gets transported into Green end City He Often Provides Humor to Light the Mood Even he also gets help from his grandfather Athair. * Katherine McNamara as Amy Rose: A Pink Hedgehog, who carries a piko hammer she is also crazy for sonic she even even performs on stage in green end casino. * Shannen Doherty as Cream the Rabbit: A yellow cream rabbit, who is friends with amy she even has her chao cheese she even likes tails being with Lucy Yuuki she is also close to big. * Sean Giambrone as Big the Cat: A purple and white cat who hangs with amy and cream in green end city he relaxes at the beach with Cream and Amy * Matthew Daddario as Shadow the Hedgehog, A Red and Black Hedgehog who Joins Sonic in his Fight agianst Dr. Eggman He Also Is Rouge's Partner, He also helps sonic sometimes. * Anne Hathaway as Rouge the Bat: A Purple and pink bat theif, she is sassy and spunky she loves jewels she even talks to omega to take the emeralds to shadow and provides help she even gives shadow advice. * James Marsters as E-123 Omega: A E Series Robot, Created by Dr. Robotnik He even Helps Team Dark to Protect Green End City From Dr. Robotnik He often tells shadow things that he can't tell. * Eddie Murphy as Vector the Crocodile: A Green Crocodile, Who is a Cool Detective who is the head of the chaotix detective agency and when he loses it he gets fired up he gets along great with espio * Harry Shum Jr as Espio the Chameleon: A Purple Chameleon, Who is a Ninja he even has shurikens and the ability to turn invisible. * Andy Samberg as Charmy Bee: A Yellow Red and Black Bee, He is Curious and Hyperactive He Even Tells Vector Good News or Bad News about Eggman or Where Sonic and The Others Are. * Dominic Sherwood as Silver the Hedgehog: A Silver Hedgehog, from Crisis city now he is transported to green end city along with blaze he often Befriends Tails and trains him to fight correctly although Blaze guides him to missions and helps sonic and his friends live in the city. * Holly Marie Combs as Blaze the Cat: A Purple Cat, from Crisis City now she is transported to green end city along with silver she also mentors silver on the mission how big or small it is she often is the mother figure of silver. * Leo Howard as Manic the Hedgehog: A Green Hedgehog, and Sonic's Brother He Often Humorizes's Sonic's Friend Tails Also Playing Drums and Looking After His Sister Sonia * Demi Lovato as Sonia the Hedgehog: A Pink Hedgehog who Knows Martial Arts and Is Sonic's Sister she Even Plays a Keyboard she Even Gets along Great with Amy * James Marsden as Tom Waschowski: The Ally of Sonic who Helps Him Save Green End City From Dr. Robotnik and his Gang of Robots * Tika Stumper as Maddie Waschowski: Tom's Wife and Sonic's Friend Too * Cherami Leigh as Lucy Yuuki: Tails's Human Hotel Girlfriend, She Even Keeps Him Safe From Evil Robots from Eggman She Even Sings Him Songs She can Also Be Seductive to Tails * Jim Carrey as Dr. Robotnik: The Main Villian of the TV Series He Creates Robots to Destroy Green End City With the Help of His Nephew Snivley * Joshua Killimink as Snivley Robotnik: Robotnik's Evil Cowardly Nephew He Often Has His Own Suit of Armor He Just Also Has a Plastic Graby Thingy to Yank the Chaos Prisim In his Boot Category:Live Shows Category:Disney XD Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows